Alicia, Alicia
by LavenderEspeon
Summary: an AAMRN... that's kinda all you need to know right? I am back from my long vacation from ff.net!
1. Prologue

She walked to the edge of the sidewalk and stared at the cars like she'd never seen one before. She ran her fingers through the dirt and the little loose pieces of gravel on the side of the road. She picked up the biggest rock she could find and hurled it into the street, and a solemn tear ran down her left cheek.  
  
Then she took off both the shoes she'd been wearing and set them at the spot where she had been standing, and using the rubber cement she'd had clenched tightly in her hand, glued the shoes firmly to the ground.  
  
And she turned around in just her light blue socks and walked back to his mother's house to get her things and her shoes. She took one last look at the running shoes that no longer graced his feet and willed herself not to cry, and not to wonder when he would figure out they were missing.  
  
Once she gathered her knapsack and tied her shoelaces, she walked out without saying goodbye either to his mother or her dear friend, or for that matter, anyone or anything in the house.  
  
The last thing Misty Waterflower did in Pallet was kick Alicia Carden's door as hard as she could.  
  
And readers all over are saying, "what the heck?" Who is Alicia Carden? Why did Misty glue Ash's shoes to the ground? (You figured out those were Ash's didn't ya?) Why is Misty leaving?  
  
Or maybe you're just saying, "What a stupid story."  
  
Either way, R&R please, and I will undoubtedly be back. I just took a long… long.. long vacation from the writing of fanfics.  
  
Miss me?  
  
Oh right, also, I own all these characters. I own Nintendo. I own every building in the world! I own the copyright to fly! I also own a talking banana snowman named Freddie! (only in my head, guys ^_^)  
  
I am going on to bigger and better things now.  
  
Actually, I am going to eat Jello.  
  
Have a very nice day and I will talk to you in the near future. (if you can't wait that long, e-mail me at StarlightFav323@hotmail.com.) Buh- bye.  
  
~~LavenderEspeon a.k.a. the person with the highest insanity level in my school (53/60) 


	2. Chapter 1: Wherefore Art Thou Pallet?

Chapter 1: Wherefore Art Thou Pallet?  
  
Disclaimer: If you really wanna know whether or not these characters are mine… call Nintendo. Ask for the thirteen-year-old girl named LavenderEspeon. See what they say.  
  
Summary-type dealy bob: This is what happened leading up to the prologue. That will make up the first three chapters, then the next two after that will be what happens afterwards. BTW, Ash is 15, Misty is 15, Brock is 17. Just for reference. Oh wait… I forgot, Alicia is mine, I made her up but that's not really important yet.  
  
This is the part where I look at the ff.net site and see- only 1 person has reviewed my story!! *gets a sad and dejected look* aww! Hehe- you could at least review and tell me it sucks!  
  
I'm watching my favorite commercial… one of them… isn't that sad? I have a favorite commercial..  
  
One more thing- any author's notes will be in bold like this writing is.  
  
Okay, I'm really done now.  
  
******************  
  
Ash Ketchum frowned at the map of Kanto, confused. "Ugh- we should be in Pallet now! Where the hell are we!?" His tall, no-eyed friend peered over his shoulder, then gently replied,  
  
"Here, Ash. Let me help you." He calmly took the map from Ash, turned it right side up, and handed it back. Ash mentally kicked himself for not realizing it had been upside-down.  
  
Misty watched his face, a small smile on hers. His brow was scrunched up in slight frustration, his eyes concentrated on the piece of paper. He didn't even notice her blatant staring, though she was being quite obvious. Brock, lost in his Nurse Joy/Officer Jenny dreamland, didn't see nor did he care under the circumstances.  
  
They walked, and walked, nothing interesting happened, other than Misty tripped after awhile of staring at Ash as opposed to the road, and it brought Ash out of his stupor.  
  
"Misty, are you hurt?" he said, trying not to sound too worried. She looked into his eyes for a few seconds, careful not to look at him in any way other than neutrally. "No. I'm fine," she answered flatly, standing up gingerly and adjusting her ponytail.  
  
After that, they kept walking, making light, easy conversation and looking at the scenery and the gradually sinking sun. As it started to dip below the horizon, Brock frowned.  
  
"Guys, we may have to camp a day before getting to Pallet. It's starting to get dark." Ash nodded calmly, but Misty sighed, although, granted, it was not loudly or meant to draw attention to her annoyance. Since Ash was next to her, he heard, and said softly, "I'll see if we can convince him to walk to the nearest Pokemon center, okay?"  
  
Surprised, she looked at him and nodded, smiling to herself. What brought that on? she wondered, but didn't pursue it.  
  
Almost immediately, Ash started in on Brock. "Brock," he began, "didn't we just camp out last night?" Brock gave him a surprised look and nodded after a moment.  
  
"Yeah, Ash, remember? Pikachu found the last of the ketchup and drank it all and got disoriented and lost in your sleeping bag and you got into it..."  
  
"Right," said Ash quickly. "Yeah. Well, don't you think it's about time we get beds?" When Brock shrugged, he continued, "Beds are… um… they're good for your health!" Misty sweatdropped.  
  
"Yeah," Ash said enthusiastically, "because you don't have to sleep on the ground so they… help you sleep better. Oh, and they're… good for your back and…er… they help bring the world… together!"  
  
Misty and Brock both sweatdropped big, then Brock looked at Ash (well… you know what I mean) and replied, "So what you're saying, Ash, is that you want to sleep at the Pokemon center."  
  
"Yes Brock," answered Ash with perfect seriousness, "yes I do."  
  
Brock shrugged. "Okay."  
  
Ash glanced at Misty, who was starting to grin.  
  
"Except the nearest Pokemon center is about…" Brock checked the map. "12 miles away. In Viridian."  
  
Ash bit his bottom lip and cast his eyes toward the ground. He sighed audibly, and said, "Then I guess we're camping, is that right?" Brock nodded.  
  
Misty didn't speak, but got a resigned expression on her face, kind of a well-it-was-sweet-of-him-to-try… expression. "Okay," she shrugged calmly, "let's set up camp."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
(this is the next day)  
  
At 7:00 PM Eastern Kanto time, Ash-tachi (a.k.a. Ash, Misty, Brock and the Pokemon, it's a real term) arrived in Pallet Town. (Can anyone tell me if Pallet is in East Kanto? I don't have any map for reference but I could have sworn it was…)  
  
Ash broke into a run as soon as he saw his house. "Mom!" he yelled, coming through the front door. "It's me!"  
  
Delia Ketchum's face shone with happiness from seeing her son home and safe, and she embraced him, smiling. "Ash! Oh, it's so good to see you sweetie…you too, of course, Misty and Brock." All three teenagers smiled at her enthusiasm.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Ketchum," laughed Misty.  
  
"And good to be back here," added Brock. "Pallet Town is so tranquil and soothing. It's always calm and nice here."  
  
Delia smiled. "Yes, I completely agree." Then, turning to Ash, Delia asked in what sounded to Misty and Brock like a slightly odd tone, "Ash, sweetie… do you remember the nice old lady, Mrs. Carden down the street, who always made you caramels when you were little?" Ash furrowed his brow in concentration.  
  
"Yeah," he said thoughtfully, "she always called me 'dear heart' and she…" Ash stopped when Misty burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" he said angrily, scowling at Misty, but failing after a few seconds and smiling at Misty's hysterics.  
  
She grinned back at him. "Nothing at all, dear heart…" He rolled his eyes and smacked her with his hat playfully. Then he looked back at his mom and said, "What about her, Mom?"  
  
"Well," Delia smiled, "she has a sixteen-year-old granddaughter named Alicia, who will be staying with her for a couple of weeks."  
  
Ash shrugged noncommittally. "So?"  
  
"So I thought maybe you should go over and introduce yourselves… she doesn't know anyone here after all."  
  
"Alicia Carden… why does that name sound so familiar?" wondered Misty aloud.  
  
"Oh, she was in some teen fashion magazine as a model last year…" said Delia dismissively. Misty's eyes narrowed and two thoughts ran immediately through her head: I hope she doesn't like Ash cause I bet she always gets who she wants and Oh great, here goes Brock…  
  
"Wow, a model! You know, I bet she doesn't get many chances to meet handsome guys… we should go meet her, we should do it right now!" drooled Brock predictably.  
  
And he was out the door before anyone could say another word.  
  
"Um…" Ash sweatdropped. "Okay, Mom… we'll go meet her…c'mon Mist…"  
  
Delia gave Misty a nervous look before she left the kitchen. That poor girl is too sweet to get her heart broken… she thought sadly. Let's hope Ash doesn't break her heart…  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
So, did ya like it? Did ya hate it? More importantly…  
  
DID YOU DO A REVIEW TODAY???  
  
Please, I beg you to review!! If I don't review, I'll just assume you all hate it!!  
  
Now, do you want to be responsible for a bout of depression? ^_^  
  
(Yeah, I care that much about reviews…)  
  
I know the rubber cement part still didn't make sense… but I just wanted something weird to happen… so that was it. Later I'll explain kind of why… ok so thank you in advance! I will talk to you soon~  
  
*lavenderespeon* 


End file.
